Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Why is Lee Harvey Oswald being deleted? Wasn't he the man that killed JFK?Voltairefan (talk) 07:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Look at this website and decide for yourself. Was Lee Harvey Oswald REALLY Guilty ? OKAY!!!!! Ok, now I see why he has to be deleted. Thanks you for showing me that site, whoever you areVoltairefan (talk) 05:30, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sarah Palin? Seriously? Please explain why Sarah Palin is in the same category as Adolf Hitler. Whoever wrote this had no idea that many people would be in an uproarbecause this is a political veiw point. If Sarah Palin is on here... why is Barack Obama not on here? Okay one, there not meant to be compared to one another. This site is for all villains, a man who murders in cold blood another is a villain, same as another man who butchers an entire population is a villain, are they on the same tier? No. Does that mean the man who committed the lesser crime isn't a villain though? Of course not. Second, do you think think there might be a reason why she is marked for deletion?General MGD 109 (talk) 00:40, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Carlos Salinas de Gortari Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 18:56, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Carlos Salinas has the blame of lead Mexico to the poverty. Through an agreement that didn't turn out the way he expected? I'm pretty sure there was porverty in Mexico long before he came in. General MGD 109 (talk) 18:58, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes is certain because for his blame, Mexico had suffered human losses with Free Trade Agreement of North America. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 19:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) You mean people have died because of this agreement? Well that is serious, but from what I've seen there is no evidence that this isn't simply a bad political choice, its not an evil act. General MGD 109 (talk) 19:07, March 14, 2014 (UTC) But however is neutral. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 19:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) And? I'm not getting your point, it was a political decession that seemed a good idea, and went wrong, just like most of them. Its had some serious effects, but they can't be blamed on him as it was not through malice or negligence. As such, unless he has done something else he doesn't warrant a page here. General MGD 109 (talk) 19:14, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Delete Category:People with antisocial personality disorder Antisocial personality disorder is synonomous with sociopathy. Sociopaths have antisocial personality disorder. TVfan99 (talk) 12:26, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Guillermo Fariñas Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 04:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Guillermo Fariñas collaborates with a series of crimes. For that it must stay for stay in disagreement with its deletion. Bill Gates Bill Gates in reality has interests in destroy Earth, mainly through "Alliance for a Green Revolution in Africa", besides of want depolate Earth. So that not is a peace lover. For that it must stay for stay in disagreement with its deletion.Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 00:54, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Bush II Bush II deserves a pages here for war crimes. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 02:59, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Why is Tim Leaper a Candidate for deletion he's a Psycho I know Stupid Wiki These Wik's are so stupid!. :Why is Tim Leaper being deleted? You have guys not seen the things he's done he's a plain Psychopath or Sociopath in real life plain and simple he supports Villains and believes they'll win in real life for crying out loud! You idiots on this wiki Have no clue about real life villains! Idiots. 19:22, February 5, 2017 (UTC)Seriouswriter (talk) Christian Weston Chandler Should it or should it not be deleted? N. Harmonik (talk) 03:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Michelle Bachman As a Minnesotan, a can vouche for Bachman being on this page. I know firsthand what she's like, crazy, overly religious and is constantly trying to prevent LGBT people from having fair lives. To LGBT people she's a villain and to Minnesotans she's a disgrace. JAMES WHITEHOUSE Appropriate to have James Whitehouse on a "villains" page because he brought so much misery to the Manson Family's victims' family members, particularly Sharon Tate's family. He fell in love with murderer Susan Atkins while she was incarcerated, married her, & then worked round-the-clock to find loopholes in the law to get her released from prison. Largely because of him, the Tates had to hire lawyers, make regular trips to speak with the parole board, really a life sentence for them to relive the crime . . . ALL to keep in jail the woman who said to their pregnant daughter/sister "Look, bitch. I don't care about you. I don't care about your baby. You're gonna die and you'd better be ready for it." Hello there, James Whitehouse is evil-doer because he married killer Susan Atkins. Article a bought him should be returned. Sincerely, Seriouswriter Reverend Jesse Lee Peterson Don't delete Jesse Lee peterson page, because he's a villain whop really hate all things whop his good and love to said such horrible thging about people. Beasts (Butchy Kid) Don't delete the "Beasts (Butchy Kid)" page, I'm just going to leave the titles of "Antagonistic Acts", "Trivia", and "Videos" until someone adds every examples to those. Hello there, I wan to ask a favor , someone could write an article about Bill Cosby, because when i deleted duo to i can become blocked, Seriouswriter (talk) 12:07, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Kgbspenspatz threatened to block if i recreated this page again. Seriouswriter (talk) 06:23, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello there, please remove it page Adam and Eve. If someone says that Adam and Eve didin't do anything bad they wrong. What good they done t ouss except for eating from The Forbidden Tree of Knowledge. They fall brought us misery,pain, death, betrayal. They are evil because they're tempted by Devil. Sincerely, your's Seriouswriter. P.S. Do not recreate the page. Seriouswriter (talk) 19:37, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Hello there, pages about Martin Mcguinness, Peter Robinson, Margaret Thatcher. Margaret Thatcher she is evil, because she used harsh methods such as monetary politic. Martin Mcguinnes is former IRA member. Peter Robinson curse Islam. Are these reasons are not enough for these people have articles about them. Sincerely, Seriouswriter Seriouswriter (talk) 16:52, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I want to ask wht acronym Rjthskr stand for? Sincerely, Your's Seriouswriter Seriouswriter (talk) 16:47, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Goode evening, I don't think is good idea to delete article about selahattin demirtas. So they should wait while he is going to be convinced, deleting article is entirely unneccesery, George Ruggiu is genocidal maniac , his article should stay here. Good bey, Seriouswriter Seriouswriter (talk) 06:45, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Good day, I must disagree with deletion of Athalai and Sennacherib. Athaliah order execution of all claimants to throne. She was evil tyrant. Sennaherib he destroyed temples. Sincerely, yourd Seriouswriter. Seriouswriter (talk) 16:38, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Good evening, Chuck Traynor is abuser,sadist, pervert . He is villain. Article about him should stay. Sincerely, Seriouswriter 09:49, June 26, 2017 (UTC)Seriouswriter (talk) Good day, Ramon Mercade belong here even it's Wikipedia ripoff. He is the one who murdered Leon Trocky. Sincerely, Seriouswriter Toysandfunnykids Alot of parents got upset of their children watching on the internet because each child thinks what he/she is watching is a popular cartoons like Frozen and Peppa Pig. However, they used it to lure children with inappropriate features such as sex and violence which aren't tolerated to younger viewers. Parents should be monitor them what they are watching. Please do not delete e toysandfunnykids page its not just a typical youtube channel bu it could as either a manipulator or brainwasher which will lead your child into becoming a future serial killer, bully, or rapist when they grow up. Anyways, regular youtube is NOT FOR YOUNGER AGES TO WATCH VIDEOS ON THE INTERNET. JeagerEX12 (talk) 16:49, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Vince Weigaung Li! I made the dang article and they want to get rid of it! Southside Crips Why we didn't need this category for? TheLoudHouseFAN5 (talk)